


“What is friend?”

by SailorSwifty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Billy and Steve Become Friends, F/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: Billy says sorry to Steve during a party, from there his life is about to change, maybe for the better. Only if he could figure out how to be a friend.





	“What is friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> This time I'm trying to do no Beta. I ran this threw two sites, so let's hope it's good. wishing my ADHD ass was better at grammar and spelling

Samantha sits at the table at the library with her assigned lab partner Billy. her ginger hair pulled into a braid "ugh, I can't stand looking at Harrington's face" Billy says

"Stop being so rude, " Samantha mutters. as she looks up from her paper and she pushes her glasses up. she had a crush on steve for a while now. "no, I mean I really can't look at him.. I get this weird gut feeling" Billy replied. "You mean guilt, as in you feel guilty about beating him up about a month ago" Samantha pointed out. "okay, maybe I feel a little guilty, but you better not tell anyone.' Billy muttered.

"you could say you're sorry, I mean.. why did you beat up in the first place?"  
"None of your business.. and I doubt he will want to talk to me"  
Samantha rolls her eyes and sighs

"well, Tina is having a party this Saturday, I could help you set up a way to talk to him" Samantha suggested.

billy huffs, "fine, but I doubt it will work"

Saturdays come around and the party is going on.

Steve walks in with his sister Gloria. his parents had adopted her a few days after El has closed the gate. Their reasoning was Steve would be less lonely and get into less trouble. They were still gone almost all the time. It wasn't too bad having a sibling but they had a secret that they kept from their parents. One night he had seen something on Gloria's wrist. The number nine but written as '009'. It was the same font as El's number. He never told her about El or told the party about her. he wanted to make sure he could trust her.

"Wow this party is already wild," Gloria said. 

"yea, it is. you better be careful Steve, I saw Billy's car park in front of the house" Nancy stated

"I don't think he will start trouble, he has left me alone since the fight" Steve mentioned

"Anyone know why Samantha has been hanging around Billy? she seems like a really sweet girl, too nice to hang around someone like him" Steve points out as he sees Samantha walking away from Billy. "why do you dude... unless..... ooooo you have a crush on her... Steve and Samantha sitting in a tree" Gloria teased "Hush you" Steve says he gives her a playful shove

"I heard Will asking Max, I guess they are paired in a class together.." Jonathan states

"You should go talk to her, I think you two would make a cute couple" Nancy tease

Gloria giggles, "yea, and go on to make cute babies.. "Stop!" Steve cried out

"I heard she likes Star Wars" Nancy adds as she drags him to where Samantha is standing.

"Hi, Nancy" she greets

"Hey, this party is pretty Bitchin uh?

"Yea!! I'm all alone now.. I came with Billy as he said, I should try a party.. I bet he now making out with random chick that don't give two shit about him." she smiles and looks at steve.. "sooo how's it going Steve"

let me guess? ? Vicki Carmichael" Nancy askes?

"maybe, I don't get what he sees in her. she only likes him because she think he is hot. I told him he should date someone who cares about him.. but he never listen to me."  
"do you like him or something" Gloria askes

"Nah, but he's isn't as much of as ass as i thought it was . "I even told him I could be his wing girl and find him a nice date" Samantha pouts. "he's not even interested in me, so not going to even try.. screw him right?!

"yea!" Gloria says

"So... Steve what are your top three movies?" Samantha askes and then takes a sip of her drink

"Mmmmm Star wars , Uhhh Nightmare on Elm Street and Fast Times At Ridgemont High."

"as in a new hope"?

"A new what now?" Steve replies to Samantha

"Which Star Wars Steve"

"the one with the teddy bears" he answer and fallows it up with him trying to do an imitation

"Bears..... Those are ewoks" Samantha said as she facepalms

"In an interview with George Lucas, he said that Leia wasn't originally Luke's Sister." Samantha states

"wow" Steve says

"did you also know that Carrie Fisher is five feet and one inch and half inches tall?.. I'm the same height you could say, I'm rebel Princess height" ..... "I'm sorry, that was weird," Samantha said. "I'm not every good at this flirting thing"

"I liked those facts" Steve replied he couldn't help be stare at the freckles that were splattered across her checks and nose. or how pink her check had become on her light skin.

"Oh! I was suppose to give you this note" she hands Steve a note. "I'm gonna see if i can find some food, feel a little lightheaded"

Steve opens the note and reads it allowed 'meet me in the backyard by the fence'

"weird, but i will be right back" he says to the group and goes outside

The cold December air nips at his skin as he walks threw the backyard and to a figure standing by the fences.

"Hargrove, what the fuck are you doing here" 

"I'm Sorry I beat your face in last month"

"Your sorry" Steve mocked "you could have killed me you fucking moron"

"I need to talk to you Harrington,... just shut up and listen"

"fine... talk" Steve said regretting it

"I was angry.. and.. I took it out on you.. i was angry about the move to this shit hole town." Billy Started

"come on now, Hawkins isn't that bad of a town" Steve defends

"sure you like it, you grew up here, Cail is so nice.. warm beaches to hang out on and wild parties at night. the boardwalks at the beach,. the smell of the salt when you are near the ocean, the warmth of the sun, not this weird over cast we keep getting and the smell of cow shit" 

"you really miss it uh? you were smiling, like a real smile when you talk about it. what else about Cail?

Billy laughs a bit, "they'd eat you alive in Cail"

"I bet not."

Billy lights and starts smoking the pot he got from Tommy "it suck how adults just fuck your life up.. your parents can just be like, we wanna move for a bullshit reason so we are gonna fuck your life up" he sounds angry

"I know what you mean, my dad is an asshole"

Billy snorts. "I bet mine is ten times worse, also your parents are rich.. I bet they have taken you to one of the Disney parks and all sorts of fun things."

"well, I think I went to Disney when I was younger"

"you think? how do you forget a giant mouse walking around."

"it was a long time ago.." steve said in defence

"did they take you to the beach?"

"I told you it was a long time ago"

"I remember when my mom would take me to the beach, this one time when I was seven." Billy suddenly stop talking

"go on," Steve says

"Just forget it.." Billy gets up and walks back into the house. "Another sucky thing about this town, it's cold" he walks back to the house

Steve sighs and goes back inside too.

Billy drinks and continues to smoke his pot while makes out with Vicki

"How did it go?" Samantha asked

"he started talking about his mom and then he just stopped.. wait.. you were in on this"

Samantha nods, and tell him how he mentioned in a round about way that he felt guilt about beating steve up and how she told him he should say he is sorry

"i hate to say this, but you might be right.. he might not be as big of an asshole as I thought."

"And don't take it personally, he doesn't like to talk about his mom, he did te same thing to me, shut right down" Samantha mentioned "it's almost as if he doesn't want to show a softer side"

Gloria walks up to where Vicki and Billy are.

"What do you want freak? Vicki askes

"Who are you calling a freak, you slut" Gloria retorts

"I can get any guy I want, so step off" Vicki responds

"But you don't care about them" Gloria adds on

"UGhhhhh" Billy walks off

"i think he needs more friends, from some of the story he told me, his old friends sounded like jack asses who engaged bad behaviour" Samantha mentions

Steve snorts "Sounds like Tommy , but you might be on to something"

Billy walks up to them "hey.. Harrington, your cock blocking sister and Vicki are about to fight" he then walks off into another room still smoking his pot

"Come on you Cunt" Gloria yells

"Get off me you Freak" Vicky yells back

"Gloria.. get off her now.... get off" Steve says and then he Pulls Gloria off of Vicky

"awwww, Steve.. I was winning" Gloria whined

"what the Hell, Gloria" Steve asked

"I like Billy and this bitch is fucking being a whore" Gloria says as she points her finger at Vicky

Steve makes a face knowing she being a huge hypocrite

"he likes me and not you" Vicki taunted

"Bitch please... you don't even care about him. you only like him because you think he's hot" Samantha states

"I can be that person that cares" Gloria says

"you don't know him" Vicky states

"Maybe she wants to know him but can't cuz you are always whore around him.. he told me, you aren't that good in bed.." Samantha says with a smirk

a few people watching this unfold make oooooo sounds.

Billy Stumbles into the room... "Vickiyyy, you got to help me" he whines and he falls onto the couch

"what's wrong Billy?" Gloria askes

Samantha looks concerned "you aren't going to get sick are you.. if so, we should get you to a bathroom"

"Tommy gave me this new weed, he said it was the good shit" Billy looks freaked out

"Oh great he's probably high and delusional should get him somewhere he can lie down" Gloria states

Samantha puts her hands on her hips "damn it, billy.. i told you to not go over board you were my ride home.. " she then reaches into his pocket to get his keys. "didn't know, you were that kind of girl" Billy mutters

"I'm getting your keys you, so I can drive home. "Come on, Billy. you can crash in one of the guest rooms, also my mom dose have medical training."

" I don't think so.. you aren't take him with you." Vicki snarled  
"Listen you shit for brains, he's not feeling well, he needs to go somewhere he can lay down." Samantha doesn't want to deal with Vicki's bullshit

"Fuck off Samantha, I've had enough out of you. you aren't taking him. you will have to fight me"

Samantha punches Vicki in the faces as are as she can. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you.... Steve, Gloria.. help me get him to his car."

Drunk people cheer after she gets punched

Steve and Gloria help Billy walk. "where are we going" he askes as he looks around

"We are going to Sam's place" Steve says

"is that Steve.. with billy.. helping walk.. are you seeing this Jon" Nancy is confused by what she sees

"Yeah I am...Wanna stay or see what's going on?

"I want to see what's going on" Nancy heads outside

"This party is getting a bit too wild" Jonathan says as he fallows her

They put Billy into the back seat. "Someone should sit back there with him in case he freaks out, since i will be driving.."

"I can do it. Gloria drive my car" Steve said and hands her the keys to his car before getting into the back seat

Nancy and Jonathan looked puzzled at what they were seeing. They watch as the two cars drive off

Billy starts to freak out. "why are we moving so fast.. Steve.. the room is moving"

"We are in your car and Samantha is driving." Steve told him

"I'm driving the speed limit unlike you who doesn't seem to know what that means" Samantha says as she continues to drive

Gloria glad when Steve claims him, part of her powers she she can feel strong emotions and billy freaking out was something she can fell.

Billy freaks out two more times before they get to Samantha's place.

Steve and Samatha help Billy out of the car and they walk into the house.

"Hey mom, can Billy stay over. the dummy smoked some bad weed and now he's freaking out." she asked as her mom came to the door as they walked in

"Heffalumps and Woozles are coming to get me.. there behind us..... Sam how are you white and your mom is black"

"I'm adopted DUH!!!!" Samantha answered

"bring him to the guest room, i can get him a pair of sweats to change into and then I can make some claiming tea" Lilly told the group

"it's okay hon, we are going to help you," Gloria told Billy

Lilly meets the group in the guest room and hands them a pair of sweat pants and shirt.

"put these on sweetheart" Lilly said and hands Billy the clothing, then she leaves.

"I don't feel so good" Billy mutters

"maybe if you sleep it off, you will feel better," Samantha says and leaves the room

"let's leave the room so he can change" Steve said as he started to head out of the room  
"awww, Steve do I have too" Gloria whined

"Yes and we should get going"

Gloria pouts as she walks out of the room

Billy changes but feels paranoid the whole time. he hates the feeling. he's not sure how much time passes when he hears a knock. "Are you dressed" a voice from the other said askes

'Yea.." he answers. The door opens and it's Samantha holding a cup of tea, she sits on the edge of the bed. "hear this should make you fell better" she said as she hands him the cup. Billy takes it and takes a sip. "I will be right back" she leaves the room and comes back with a guitar. "this might also help" She starts to play and sing "Somewhere over the rainbow"

Billy once told her his mom liked that song.

"you are too nice Red. you know that" he mutters.

"you should get some sleep"

Samantha grabs the empty cup and leaves the room.

Billy drifts off to sleep.

Steve and Gloria are at home now. Steve has to admit it's nice to not be alone in the house after everything that has happened with the upside-down. 

The next morning Billy wakes up and is confused. "where the fuck?".. he mutters out loud. he goes to look around and stops in the bathroom before heading down stairs.

"Good Morning Billy" Lilly says. Billy remembers that Samantha along with Steve and his sister had brought him to her house.

"do you have time for breakfast before you go pick up max? you did mention that before the party" Samantha asked.

Billy looked at the clock. "yea, I have time"

"my mom is cooking bacon and eggs with toast" Samantha told him

"how do you like your eggs" Lilly asked Billy

"scrambled please"

Samantha wrinkles her nose

After breakfast Billy Freshens up and changes back into his clothes, which he noticed someone had washed them. " i better get going, my old man wants me and max home at eleven, to do homework and chores. and it's ten-fifteen. He then leaves and heads to the Wheeler's house where Max had stayed the night

He pulls into the driveway and knocks on the door

He rings the doorbell and waits a bit before ringing it again.

Karen answers the door. "Hi, Billy" she says with a smile. "heyyy, Mrs.Wheeler, I'm here to pick up Max, may I come in"

"Sure, they are in the basement" she watches him to walk

Billy opens the basement door. "Max, It's time to go" he calls down the steps.

he can hear voice in the basement talking "aww, but we are almost done with the game" he not sure who said that

Max stands at the bottom of the stairs "Billy can I stay and finish?"

"No,, you know that neal wants us home by noon, you know what happened last time i let you stay later"

"NO, he wants you home by Noon" Max responds  
"No, he told me Saturday before we left, that i had to make sure both of us were home by noon" Billy raises his voice a bit

Karen gentle pushes by Billy and stands on the steps. "I think it's time for everyone to go home"

Max grabs her bag and walks up the stairs. on the way home the fights starts "What's wrong with you?" Max askes.. 

me? what's wrong with you... I know you heard neal say, we have to be back by noon, as we have home work and chores.."

"maxxxxxx" Billy dose that sing-song thing her with voice.

"WHAT" max shouts

"answer me" Billy demands  
Max never answers him. Billy frowns and turns up his music.

when he gets home, Max walks straight into the house

"Why can't I walk to my friends house like everyone else?" she askes her mom

Neal Frowns "what's wrong with billy giving you a ride?

"But it's cold out" Susan said

"I'm not a child anymore, and everyone else gets to walks. there nothing wrong with Billy giving me a ride, but no one else older sibling gives them a ride" max answers

Billy just walks past everyone and sits down at the table at starts on his homework  
"and yet before we moved you tried to runaway" Neal pointed out

"I don't plan on trying that again" max answers

"you never know what creepy might snatch you up if you are alone," Susan says

"You never worried about creeps in Cail. If anything a small town is smaller. All the other kids in this town are fine" max replied

"What about the boy that went missing," Susan asked

"Will got lost, no one took him" she replied

"Maxine, billy will give you rides!"

It's MAX..I don't need a baby sister, stop acting like my father because you are not!!!!" she shouts

"You are grounded for a week!!!! that means no hanging out with your friends"

"That's not fair" Max cries out

"Neal, let me handle this. She's my daughter" Susan tries to cut in

"clearly you need help she is disrespectful!!! now go do your home work points to the table where Billy is doing his

"Fuck you"

"Do you want to make it two weeks"

"Max, just come do your homework, I can help you if you need help" Billy said hoping to get her to stop

"FUCK YOU TOO!" Max screams

Goes to her room and leaves the house through her window  
"You might want to make sure she didn't go out the window" Billy pointed out  
Susan runs to Max's room and sees the window is open and then runs out side "MAX"

"Billy, go find Max.... NOW"

"Yes, Sir" Billy gets up and goes to his car. he checks all her friends houses before he stops at Steve and knocks on the door

**Author's Note:**

> i know in the comics there already is a 009 but in this story 009 is a different person. and yes in my other story Gloira is Samantha's adopted sister, but once again to get ideas, i was rping this out with my friend and in her fics Gloria is Steve's adopted sister so I deiced to switch things up


End file.
